


Home

by Meg_Thilbo



Series: 14 Days of Writing [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternative Universe- Soul Mates, Fluff, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Gandalf Ships It, M/M, Soul Bond, bagginshield, post-carrock scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Thilbo/pseuds/Meg_Thilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbits find their soul mates by kissing potential matches. Bilbo has yet to find his soul-mate, something which the company are very surprised to find out.</p><p> </p><p>ALL FICS IN THIS SERIES CAN BE READ INDEPENDENTLY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic in my 14 day writing spree. Hope you enjoy :D

They always said you never forgot your first kiss with your soul mate. Many described it as a feeling of utter bliss and calm, as though the universe had been set to right. Others said it was like finding a part of yourself that you didn’t know you’d lost, and now that you’d found it, life without them was unimaginable.

So naturally, kisses were something exchanged often by curious fauntlings, wanting to find the other half of their soul.

Bilbo had watched as all his friends found their match, whether that be in their youth or later, when they’d had the opportunity to venture into Bree and meet more potential matches.

But with every kiss he exchanged, he felt _nothing_. Nothing other than the press of lips and the bitter disappointment of having not found his soul mate. There were some he felt must have been his match, and them in turn, but as soon as their lips met and no spark was present, they instantaneously parted ways, as though burnt by the ordeal.

It was not entirely unheard of for a hobbit to not have found the other half of his or her soul. Hobbits, like most other beings, could not escape death’s waiting arms. And it was entirely impossible for a hobbit to know if their match had died. Bilbo quite thought that there must have been something to signify the event to the other, something to let them know- even if it came with the pain of heart break and subsequent mourning, it was still better than _nothing_.

Nothing but the pitiful glances that Bilbo received from his peers.

And perhaps that had been why Bilbo had chosen to go on this quest. He’d long stopped waiting, there was more to his life than his soul mate, or lack thereof, and he was determined to prove that. If not to himself if not to the hobbits he’d left behind with his hollow home.

*

It was a matter he’d long thrown from his mind, there had been far more important things to worry about- trolls, stone giants, goblins and not to mention the orc who’d almost taken Thorin’s life. He still could not explain what had driven him to protect Thorin so strongly. Well he couldn’t let the dwarf die… yes that must’ve been it, he had simply been doing whatever he could to save the life of someone whose time had not yet come.

And yet…

Two thuds resonated through his thoughts as Bilbo registered the fact he was no longer alone on his log by the fire. Looking to his left and right, Bilbo remained reserved and cautious as he saw the two prince’s had joined him. And there was no mistaking the curious and somewhat mischievous glint in their eyes.

“Mister Boggins…” Kili started, leaning towards the hobbit who raised an eyebrow.

“Yes Kili?”

“We was wondering…” Fili continued, forcing Bilbo to snap his head back to his left. His nose twitched in irritation, he _hated_ when they did this.

“Whether you had a lady hobbit back in the Shire?”

Bilbo froze, his mouth dropping open slightly as he thought on how to answer

“Because Kili was saying you must be too old to still be on your own!” Fili added tactlessly, making Bilbo forget his momentary panic and frown. _Too old?!_

Bilbo sniffed, “There is no proper age for romance. We find our soul mates when we do and not before.” He’d perhaps revealed a little more than he’d intended, but there was no taking back the words now.

His words had caught the attention of his surrounding companions.

Ori piped up, “Hobbit’s have soul mates?”

Truly now Bilbo felt the heavy weight of the stares which were now directed at him. Even Thorin, who had previously paid Bilbo’s words no heed now looked over with a guarded expression.

Looking away to look at nothing in particular, Bilbo started, “W-well yes, I mean most of us- well all of us do technically, but…”

Gandalf’s chuckle penetrated the awkward silence that had ensued Bilbo’s flustered attempts at explaining himself. “Perhaps you would like me to explain a bit about hobbits, my dear Bilbo?”

Caught off guard, Bilbo could only nod meekly in agreement, anything to get the attention directed away from him. It had the desired effect, and now all eyes were trained on Gandalf whose own were twinkling in the firelight.

“Every hobbit, including our mister Baggins here…” Bilbo winced but Gandalf ploughed onwards, there wasn’t really much stopping the wizard now. “… Has a soul-mate. There is no discrimination against gender, all that matters is that the souls are compatible. And once they find them, they will spend the rest of their lives with that one person.”

“How do they know?” The question came from a source that Bilbo was not expecting at all. And all eyes now flickered to the dwarf king who sat unabashed by the attention. The colour rose in Bilbo’s cheeks, this had to stop…

But he could only sit helplessly as Gandalf answered, “How do they know they have found their match? A hobbit only knows after kissing one whom he or she may believe is a potential partner.”

Silence fell around them as they digested his words.

“And have you found yours mister Boggins?” Kili asked beside him.

Not entirely pleased that the attention was back on him, Bilbo said shortly, “No, I have not. Now if you don’t mind, it’s been a long day and I would like to get some sleep if it’s all the same to you. Goodnight.”

He didn’t look at any of their faces, he didn’t want to see their pity. He’d had quite enough of that thank you very much!

However, had Bilbo looked at the faces lit by firelight that night, it was not pity he would have seen, but deep thoughtfulness, and perhaps an ounce of plotting.

*

Now the next few days was when things got a bit weird…

It wasn’t that the company had ignored Bilbo before, far from it. It was just now he couldn’t seem to shake them.

He never wanted for a companion to walk with as they headed towards a house owned by one of Gandalf’s friends. And whilst the topic of soul-mates did not crop up again, there was something that had changed since the conversation around the fire.

And he wasn’t short of offers for a shared smoke either, which Bilbo was thankful for after he’d lost all his weed in the goblin tunnels.

In fact the only one who seemed to be in a sour mood was Thorin. But at least now it wasn't directed at Bilbo, at least he hoped it wasn’t. Whenever their eyes met, Thorin wouldn’t look angry, he looked frustrated more than anything, almost as if a question was on the end of his tongue that he dare not voice.

It wasn’t until they’d been at Beorn’s house just over a day that Thorin did approach him.

He’d been sat outside, having finally escaped the attention of Bofur who had been going to even more excruciating detail of the fire power of dragons and the attention of Dwalin who had taken it upon himself to discuss battle tactics and weaponry with him. Now that one Bilbo really did not understand, he didn’t know the first thing about axes or swords! Something he’d thought he’d established quite firmly in his first conversation with Thorin, which they’d all been witness to.

Said dwarf was meandering over to the hobbit who lazily opened one eye before closing it again, relaxing further against the bench he was sat upon.  

He heard the wood of the bench creak as it accepted Thorin’s weight and for a moment they sat in silence. Bilbo waited for the King to speak, which was what one did in this situation wasn’t it- wait for the King to pick the topic of conversation? That being said, despite Bilbo’s understanding of what was proper or no, he had no time propriety after all they had been through. Plus that only worked if said King was willing to speak to begin with.

Sighing, Bilbo asked without opening his eyes, “Can I help you Thorin?”

When no answer came, Bilbo opened his eyes to find Thorin staring off into the distance deep in thought. A slight frown pulled at his lips, something was clearly deeply troubling the dwarf.

After a heartbeat, the dwarf said quietly, “Do you ever hold onto words that you felt so confident in saying but fall all muddled when it comes to speaking?”

Bilbo hummed, “All the time. But what are words if not to be spoken my friend? Come, tell me what ails your mind.”

“I thought I might ask you about hobbit custom,” Thorin then said after a deep breath, now finally turning to study the hobbit.

Bilbo smiled, had Thorin simply been worried about offending him? “Ask away, unlike you dwarves, we hold no secrets,” he said with no malice.

“Can a hobbit have a soul mate who is outside of their race?” The words had been so hurried that Bilbo had first feared he’d misheard. But no, there was no other topic right then that Bilbo could think could have brought the faint red tinge to the King’s bearded cheeks.

Bilbo scratched the back of his head, “W-well, it’s not impossible I suppose, but not something which has occurred in my lifetime. And if it had happened in another’s lifetime, it would probably not be discussed from the sheer scandalous nature of the relation. So I wouldn’t know I guess…” he trailed off. “Why do you ask?” he said cautiously, confused as to why Thorin was once again interested in the topic.

“Do you know why the company have markedly changed their behaviour towards you of late?”

“I assumed it was out of pity for the erm… words exchanged the other night.” Hadn’t it been?

Thorin’s mouth twisted, “Dwarves do not pity as such. They… they are letting you know, in their own way, that if you wanted to kiss one of them to see if they’re your match, then they wouldn’t be offended.”

“What?!” Bilbo choked out, eyes widening.

“Then I take it you do not think one of them to be your soul mate?” Thorin asked, his expression unreadable.

Bilbo flustered, “I-It’s not something I’ve thought about in a very long time. Well… hm. Usually when a hobbit thinks someone may be their match, a mutual agreement is made of the event and a knowledge that should it come to nothing, that neither will be offended.”

Thorin nodded, “That seems reasonable.”

“Yes… quite,” Bilbo replied, brow furrowed as his mind flitted back to the previous day’s events. Well that explained why Kili was always making pouty faces at him… Bilbo had just assumed he had toothache again.

And now something new troubled his mind, “Why did you come and tell me this?”

“I thought you should know their intentions,” Thorin answered hesitantly. But if Bilbo didn’t know better, he’d have said that Thorin’s cheeks had marginally darkened.

Thorin couldn’t be offering himself could he? In his own way which was very Thorin indeed- to dance around the point and never quite reach it. Something Bilbo had learned in just the few conversations they had shared after their rescue.

Bugger it all, he was too old for this! Maybe kissing one of them would finally get them all back to normal and since Thorin was in the vicinity…

“Thorin?” he started so that he regained the dwarf’s attention. “By all understandings of hobbit custom… may I kiss you?”

The King looked surprised at the request but quickly nodded, moving closer to Bilbo on the bench.

It was as Bilbo went to take Thorin’s cheeks between his hands that his nerves finally set in. It had been too long since he’d done any of this. Even knowing how unlikely it was he would find his match after so many years, there was always that bud of hope in his chest that threatened to die with every failed attempt. It wasn’t too late to back out…

But as one of Thorin’s hands came to rest on his hip, and his eyes fluttered shut in a silent submission to whatever was about to happen, Bilbo realised that it was too late.

All it took was the gentle press of their lips, top to bottom before Bilbo was lost. This was different, it was entirely new and unexpected, allowing something in his chest to leap forward and press against his ribcage.

After a heartbeat of neither party moving, Bilbo felt Thorin pull back, both their eyes opening simultaneously.

“Was that-” Thorin rasped but Bilbo quickly shut him up with another kiss, moving one of his hands into his braided hair.

This one held patience with the knowledge that they had all the time in the world, a gentle press of lips which became gradually more devouring and passionate.

And if Bilbo had to describe the sensation, he would not have said there was an ounce of calm, it was far too earthshattering for that. Nor was it like finding another part of himself, which did not do it justice at all.

No, if Bilbo had had to describe this moment in any words, he would have said it was like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are muchly appreciated :P If there are any mistakes please let me know!
> 
> I will be accepting prompts for any ideas people have for bagginshield ficlets, there is very little I won't write but I will be stay away from the more serious themes eg MCD, Rape/non-con ect
> 
> I hope you'll join me on this crazy spree. Have a majestic day! :)
> 
> My tumblr for more bagginshield madness and writing updates


End file.
